Current is delivered to an alternating current load through the contacts of a relay. When the load is to be switched off or on, the relay is actuated or deactuated. When the relay contacts open while current is flowing therethrough, an arc is drawn until the next zero current point, and this arc burns the relay contacts. Similar arcing occurs if contact closure is made at a non-zero current point. It is this arc burning of the relay contacts which reduces relay life. Accordingly, to achieve greater relay life, it is desirable to reduce or eliminate arcing upon the opening or closing of the relay contacts.